


uno dos tres

by andrewslodge



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie and Munroe don’t have sex, Bisexual Archie, Bisexual Munroe, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, V gets a lot of dick, Vaginal Sex, Varchie!Centric, theres always next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewslodge/pseuds/andrewslodge
Summary: Munroe Moore has seen Archie Andrews do a lot of things, but this? This changes everything. In a bad way? He doesn’t think so.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Munroe "Mad Dog" Moore, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge/Munroe "Mad Dog" Moore, Veronica Lodge/Munroe "Mad Dog" Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	uno dos tres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuesdayschildd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/gifts).



> Hey guys! 
> 
> First of all, Happy (late) birthday A.K! I’m gifting this to you because your smut is incredible, and I hope that I can write as well as you one day :) I hope you like this!
> 
> Secondly, I’m really sorry if this sucks. Smut is something that I’m not experienced in but hopefully it’s not too cringey. When the idea of this came into my head, I just had to write it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, If you don’t like threesomes, don’t read it :)
> 
> Thanks to the girls on the discord for everything!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

It had taken Munroe Moore most of his life to find a best friend, and though he didn’t say it enough, Archie Andrews was one of the best people he’d ever met, and he was grateful for everything the redhead had done for him.

Veronica too. 

He’d never been close to a girl, in any way. He’d never had a girlfriend, a mother, a sister - the only woman in his life was his Grandma, and he’d never been as close to her as his brother was. Veronica Lodge was the first girl he’d ever had a connection with.

Munroe appreciated the help from Archie and Veronica so much, and he hoped to have a life long friendship with both of them. But there were limits to their friendship, and that included the young couple's sex life.

Archie and Veronica were known at Riverdale High as being the sexiest couple around. People just had to look at them or be around them for a split second to see the sex appeal that was oozing out. 

Munroe was no stranger to his best-friends reputation, and he had no problem with it - he spent a lot of time with Archie, he knew how much he loved his girlfriend. People could say what they wanted about Archie and Veronica’s relationship, but he knew first hand how much they loved each other. 

He did, however, understand why some people _(to be more specific: their friends)_ got frustrated with the young couple's healthy sex life as they were constantly being walked in on. 

Jughead was the first one to catch Archie and Veronica. The boys had arranged a video game night as Fred was out of town for the weekend, they were going to eat junk food and play on the _Xbox_ until the early morning. 

Archie had forgotten about their plans which lead to Jughead walking in on Veronica, perched on Archie’s lap, clothes off and head thrown back in pleasure. The young couple hadn’t even realized the intrusion until later that night when Betty showed up at Archie’s door, Jughead behind her, as she expressed her feelings on the matter. 

Archie and Veronica swore it wouldn’t happen again. 

Reggie Mantle was their next victim. After a particularly heavy practice, Reggie made his way to the lockers to get changed. Most of the other players had left already, which meant he could just grab his stuff and go. 

As he got closer to the lockers, Reggie began to hear noises. He didn’t think anything of it until he entered the room to see Archie Andrews’ bare ass.

Reggie didn’t speak to Archie or Veronica for weeks after the incident, that’s when they swore for the second time that they’d keep their bedroom activities strictly in the bedroom. 

It had lasted two weeks before they were caught again. 

Unlike the others who only mentioned the unwanted behavior after they’d left the scene, Cheryl Blossom refused to let anything go. Especially anything that made her TT uncomfortable.

The pair were on their way to dinner when they decided to stop at La Bonne Nuit to check in on Veronica after she hadn’t shown up at school. Cheryl was no prude, Toni too, but both girls felt embarrassment rush through their blood as they were met with the scene in front of them. 

Veronica Lodge bent over the speakeasy bar with Archie Andrews vigorously pushing into her. It was safe to say Cheryl didn’t let it go. _Ever._

Betty Cooper was the last person to walk in on Archie and Veronica. After hearing about her friend's overactive sex life, and how all her friends kept catching them in the act, Betty knew that it would only be a matter of time before she witnessed it herself. 

Unlike her friends, seeing Archie and Veronica have sex didn’t bother Betty. Everyone knew that they were intimate, so she didn’t see the big deal.

Or so she thought.

That was until she witnessed it herself. Betty had never thought about her best friends’ sex life, or how rough it was, until the moment she looked out her window to see Veronica pinned up against Archie’s bedroom door. 

She had never seen Archie move so viciously before and it was something she never wanted to see again. 

_ When would he learn to close the curtains? _

After Betty’s intrusion, the young couple finally took everything seriously. They  would _never_ put one of their friends in a bad situation again. 

Of course, their friends didn’t believe them as those words had been spoken before but Archie and Veronica stuck to their word. 

...After three more times of Betty catching them.

“Archie!”

She was so fucking fed up with him! At first, the idea of them living together _(with her_ _parents in jail still)_ was perfect, but as time went on, Veronica was starting to believe it was a bad idea.

“Babe, I’m peeing, hold on.” Archie calmly replied through the bathroom door.

He’d been in the bathroom for thirty minutes, apparently _peeing_. Veronica sighed, she needed to shower before school and she was rapidly running out of time. 

Of course, she could go and shower in any of the many showers the Pembrooke had, but all of her things were in her shower, and that’s where she wanted to be.

The raven-haired girl tried the door handle again, getting more frustrated when it didn’t budge.

Veronica went to speak again - she was ready to cut his head off - when she heard her boyfriend grunt. She’d heard Archie grunt on many occasions, they’d been together for years, so she knew exactly what each noise he made, meant. Especially those kinds of grunts,

_ Was he serious? _

It was times like this, Veronica was grateful to have Betty Cooper as her best friend. The young Lodge walked to her vanity where a tiny, black hairpin sat nicely. Veronica smirked to herself before grabbing the bobby pin and making her way back to the locked door.

Veronica pulled the pin apart before she inserted it into the knob, twisting as she went. She whispered praise to herself as the lock clicked open and the door moved slowly.

Now, Veronica Lodge had nothing against masturbation, in fact, she practiced the act herself (when her boyfriend was away - _or when he wasn’t)_ but she knew there was a time for it. Seven-Thirty in the morning, before school, was not the time.

Even if she was mad, the sight of Archie with his head thrown back, mouth wide open and his hand working hard around his shaft, was something Veronica couldn’t hate. He was just so damn hot.

It took Archie a few more thrusts of his hand before the realization of the intrusion struck him.

“What the fuck, Ronnie?” Archie squealed as he released his dick and swiftly pulled up his boxers and pants. “How did you even get in?”

Veronica giggled when Archie began to panic at being caught. She ignored him and undressed, pushing past him on the way to the shower. Archie stood frozen, not knowing how to react to being caught. He watched Veronica strip, the hard-on that had disappeared, was slowly coming back at the sight of his stunning girlfriend. 

“Don’t even think about it, Archiekins.” Veronica purred over her shoulder, winking at Archie as she stepped into the shower. 

Archie sighed, buckling his belt and leaving the bathroom.

Archie didn’t think he could survive any longer without sex. He should have never agreed to the damn bet!

After Betty had walked in on him and Veronica for the third time, their friends had made a bet against them. If Archie and Veronica could withhold from sex for two months, nobody would ever mention their intimate life again. 

At the time, Archie thought it was a great idea, Veronica did too, but unlike Veronica, Archie was struggling with the lack of orgasms. He’d been trying so hard to fight off the urge, but it had been too difficult that morning - and he was now on the verge of finding his girlfriend and fucking her in the nearest closet.

But that wasn’t an option as one, his mother would have an aneurysm is his grades got any lower (that meant no more skipping class) and two, he didn’t even know where Veronica was. 

Archie sucked it up. He sat the through his chemistry class, watching the clock tick by minute by minute. 

Once the bell finally rang, Archie grabbed his things and fled the classroom, searching for his lost girlfriend. 

It didn’t take him long to find her. She was at her usual spot next to her locker, Betty beside her. When Archie fought his way through the river of students, he found himself wrapping his arms around Veronica’s waist as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

“Baby, I need you.” He whispered into Veronica’s right ear as he pulled her raven locks out of the way. “Now.”

Veronica laughed, pulling away from Archie. His desperation was flattering, but she knew his games. She wasn’t going to let him win.

“And I need to get to class. I’ll see you later, Archiekins.” With that, Veronica and Betty left, leaving Archie stunned in a swarm of people.

By the time school was over, Archie was so out of his mind, for once, he really didn’t want to go to the center. He just wanted Veronica. 

He hadn’t heard from his girl since their run-in, in the hallway. It made Archie believe that she was just as hot and bothered as he was.

Despite his feelings, Archie made his way to El Royale. To make himself feel better, he made the decision to stop by the Pembrooke after El Royale closed for the night, so he could - hopefully - seduce Veronica. He struggled to believe he’d be able to wait until then.

Once he arrived at the center, Archie was greeted by Munroe who was helping their newest recruits. Archie smiled towards Munroe and kids, before he trotted to the office. He had been checking his phone every five minutes in case Veronica had tried to contact him. She hadn’t. 

The redhead made the decision of turning his cell off, to save himself the pain of being ignored. His sexual frustration started to turn into just plain frustration.

When his phone shut off, the black screen reminding him how weak he was, Archie slammed it into the desk. He yanked his shirt off and replaced it with a clean one, El Royale Boxing Club spread across the front. His pants were soon gone, taken over by a pair of blue Riverdale High School basketball shorts.

Archie spent the majority of the afternoon sorting through paperwork. They were getting ready for a Christmas party and he wanted everything to be perfect for the kids. 

He loved what he and Munroe had accomplished with El Royale, but he’d had enough of work and now needed to punch something, preferably not in front of a bunch of kids.

“Munroe!” Archie called over to the ring. The sudden intrusion made Munroe turn his head towards Archie, distracting him. Little Elle - who Munroe was teaching, punched him square in the stomach, making the eighteen-year-old double over in pain as his best friend cringed. “Sorry, bro.”

Munroe dismissed the children, cutting the lesson short. He glared towards Archie, pissed at the interruption. “What’s up, man? You know I’m busy.”

He wasn’t really mad at Archie, he was annoyed due to a six-year-olds fist in his stomach, but he didn’t want to make the redhead feel bad.

“Sorry,” Archie mumbled. Just as Munroe was about to speak, the laughter of the kids filled the room as they left for the night. “I need to spar.”

With that, Munroe smiled, understanding that Archie needed his help. The redhead ripped his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Munroe moved his eyes up Archie’s body, not realizing he was doing it until he met Archie’s eyes, staring back at him. Munroe blushed and looked to the floor, embarrassment flooded his body.

He’d seen Archie shirtless a thousand times, it shouldn’t still affect him but somehow, Archie still had a hold over him. 

“You good?” Archie questioned with a raised eyebrow. The redhead followed up with a laugh, ensuring Munroe he wasn’t freaked out by his reaction.

It didn’t take long for the boys to get into a rhythm once in the ring. It made Archie feel a hell of a lot better, even if he wasn’t letting off his steam in the exact way he wanted.

The two sparred for what felt like hours, Archie was slowly letting go of his pent-up energy and he was so thankful for Munroe’s help. 

Though Archie knew he’d still be having a date with lotion and pornhub later that night, he could definitely say he was feeling better - even if his girlfriend was avoiding him.

She was so horny. So. Fucking. Horny.

At the time, the bet with their friends had seemed like a good idea, until she couldn’t fuck her boyfriend. But, Veronica was stubborn and if her friends said they couldn’t go an hour without sex, she was going to show them how wrong they were.

Except, they weren’t wrong. She had never felt want like this, not even before she had Archie for the first time. It made Veronica realize how much she needed sex. But It wasn’t the sex itself she found herself missing, it was Archie. It was the feel of his skin on hers, his mouth attached to her lips, her neck, her nipples, her core. It was the feeling of him slipping inside of her after he’d eaten her out and made her come three times. 

It wasn’t just sex she needed, it was sex with Archie. 

After hours of studying, and getting nowhere, Veronica hopped off her chair and made her way to the closet. She grabbed her gym wear before stripping out of her clothes and changing. 

It was time to surprise her boyfriend.

Now, Veronica loved Munroe Moore, but upon arriving at El Royale, the young Lodge really needed him to get the fuck out of there. If he didn’t, he would witness Veronica fucking her boyfriend's brains out.

“Hi boys,” Veronica said, walking towards the ring. Archie and Munroe stopped what they were doing so they could greet Veronica. 

The boys leaned over the rope, Munroe smiling. Archie had a slight grin on his face, he wanted to smile at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, but he couldn’t forget that she had been ignoring him all day.

Was she seriously still mad that he took longer in the bathroom that morning?

“Hey, Veronica,” Munroe replied. Veronica smiled back before looking towards Archie. The two stared at each other, making Munroe feel uncomfortable as they looked at each other with fire in their eyes. “I’m gonna go get changed.”

As Munroe left, Veronica got closer to her boyfriend who was still stood in the ring. When she finally reached Archie, she threw her arms around his neck, his own wrapping around her waist. Veronica jumped and put her legs around Archie’s waist, their crotches deliciously lining up. Archie backed them to the edge of the ring, pressing her perfect body against the rope.

Their mouths attacked one another, tongues and teeth fighting for dominance, Archie winning after only seconds. Veronica began to rub herself against Archie’s hardening length as they made out, pulling a groan from the bottom of his throat. 

Archie’s hand began to move south, starting at her curved hips, running down to her lace-covered mound. Veronica let out a guttural moan when his coarse fingers pressed against her clit over her gym pants. She began to buck against him as the pressure of his hand got more intense, she was seconds away from her orgasm and he knew it. 

“Don’t come.” He whispered in her ear. Veronica cried out as she shook with her orgasm, not able to stop the wave from crashing over her. Archie smirked at the reaction of his girlfriend, he had never made her come that quickly.“Fuck, Babe.”

Veronica buried her head in his neck as she came down from her high. They stood together, wrapped up in one another until her breathing had calmed and she could think clearly again. Once she was able to feel her bones again, Veronica unwrapped her legs and climbed off her boyfriend.

“How do you want me?” She purred as she pulled down her leggings and panties in one motion. Archie muttered a fuck before he slowly pulled his shorts down, studying every one of her curves as he went.

“Bend over,” Archie commanded, his shorts and underwear falling to his feet. Veronica obeyed his words quickly, she placed her hands against the rope of the ring and bent her body over, raising her ass in the air.

Archie kicked his garments off, his naked body more exposed. The redhead walked up behind his girlfriend, his cock throbbing against his lower abdomen. It had been three weeks since he’d had his girlfriend like this and he couldn’t wait any longer to be inside her.

Just as he was pushing in, the realization of protection came into Archie’s foggy head, the teenager knew he needed to stop before there was no going back. 

“Ronnie, I don’t have a condom.” 

Veronica looked over her shoulder before sighing. The two were silent, Archie rubbing his cock along her slit until Veronica spoke back.

“I thought you carried one everywhere.” She replied, reaching behind to grab his length in her hand. Archie dropped his head onto her shoulder, trying to keep himself under control as Veronica pumped his cock.

“Fuck.” He groaned after a particularly hard thrust of her hand. He was so close, if she carried on he was going to ruin their night. “I have one in my wallet, which is in the office.”

Deciding she couldn’t wait any longer to get him inside her, Veronica muttered something about pulling out and that’s all Archie needed before he was against her again, lips attached to her neck, cock against her ass.

Archie gripped his erection in his hand, moaning at the feeling, it had been too long.

Before she knew it, Veronica was being pushed forward with the force of Archie entering her. 

“Archie!” She cried out as he thrust into her. Archie wrapped his right hand around her throat, not pressing hard enough to hurt her but enough to have her breathless and gasping. He knew how much it turned her on when he choked her.

It always amazed him at how tight she was every time they had sex. They’d been intimate with each other for over two years and it never got boring, not with his Ronnie. She always got so wet for him, no wonder he couldn’t stay away from her for longer than a day. 

They stood there, out in the open for anybody to walk in, making love in the best way they knew how. 

Archie had to make the most of what he was getting, it was rare for Veronica to let him have control over her, it was always the other way around. Archie loved it when she dominated him, he couldn’t lie about how much it turned him on, but the times he got to dominate her, he went as hard as he could.

He fucked her harder, moving in and out with precision. His hand unintentionally tightened around her neck causing Veronica to cry out. She was so close, and he was too, but neither wanted the pleasure to end. 

“I’m gonna come.” He grunted, pushing in as hard as he could. “Come on, Ronnie.”

It only took three more hard thrusts for Veronica’s fingers to go white as she held onto the rope, stopping herself from falling as her orgasm struck her. She cried out, her whole body shaking with pleasure, Archie fucking her through his orgasm.

“Holy fuck.”

He didn’t know why he didn’t move, why he didn’t just leave and pretend nothing had, or was currently, happening. He should have just left right? He should have just left instead of watching his best friends have sex.

Except, he didn’t. He knew he had a thing for Archie, but Veronica? He’d never looked at her that way, but then again, he’d never seen her like that.

“Holy fuck.”

He hadn’t meant to speak, he’d been standing there for ten minutes in silence but the noises that had filled his ear as the couple finished caught him off guard. 

Both Archie and Veronica’s head’s snapped towards the intruder, rushing to cover themselves up, or Archie was more interested in covering Veronica up.

“How long have you been standing there?” Archie yelled, finally pulling his boxers back on.

Veronica, clad in only a tiny bra and panties, hid herself from Munroe behind Archie’s back. She saw Munroe turn around, trying to hide his reaction to the situation. By then, Archie had his shorts back on and was collecting up Veronica’s clothing. Once Archie had them in his hands, he passed them over, silently telling her to get dressed.

“Archie, wait,” Veronica said, dropping her clothes to the floor again. “We all know Munroe has a thing for you, and we also know that he doesn’t get laid very often. So let’s help him out.” Veronica made sure she spoke loud enough for Munroe to hear. 

The young couple knew about Munroe’s crush on Archie, but Munroe didn’t know that Archie felt the same way. It was nothing more than a crush, he was so deeply, madly in love with Veronica, but he was starting to consider what Veronica has said.  


Was he seriously considering having sex with his best friend?

“Veroni-“

She held her finger up to Munroe, he stopped talking instantly. “I’m horny and the thought of having you both, together, is so fucking hot, so Archie take your clothes off. You too Munroe.”

Archie, like the good boy he was, obeyed his girlfriend and stripped. Munroe didn’t do the same. 

He walked closer to the couple and jumped over the rope.

He walked closer to the couple and jumped over the rope. “I’m not sure.” He said, knowing full well how hard his dick was getting at the thought of having them both. 

“Have you ever been with a girl? A guy?” Veronica asked, signaling for Archie - who was now naked again - to come to her. She was done with being the game, it was her turn to play. Archie wrapped himself around Veronica’s body, kissing her neck how she liked it. 

Munroe nodded his head at her question. He’d been with a few people, only having sex with two of them - one girl, one guy - but he definitely wasn’t a virgin. 

“I’m in.” He stated, blushing at the smirk on Veronica’s face.

“Let’s move this to the office.”

Once all three made it to the cot, Veronica instructed Archie to get on his hands and knees on the bed before she focused on Munroe. She needed to get him to relax if they were really going to do this.

As Archie whimpered on the cot, Veronica walked up to Munroe. She placed her hands under his tank top, lifting it up as she moved them up his hard chest. Before he knew it, his shirt was discarded on the floor and his bare chest was displayed to the couple. 

Veronica wasted no time in placing a hand against Munroe’s face as she kissed him. To Archie, it felt like they had been kissing for hours when realistically it had only been seconds. At that point, Archie had turned around. He wanted to watch the two, it wasn’t fair for them to have all the fun. 

Archie wrapped his hand around his throbbing length, moaning at the feeling and the sight in front of him. He caught the attention of his girlfriend, who was now kneeling on the floor. When she pulled Munroe’s shorts down, his cock springing free, both Archie and Veronica stopped what they were doing. 

He was big. He was no longer than Archie, but Munroe was thick. Veronica wanted nothing more than to have that cock inside her, but she wanted to treat Archie. A blow job would have to do. 

Ignoring Archie completely, Veronica wrapped her hand around Munroe’s erection, making him cry in pleasure. It had been so long since somebody other than himself had touched him like that. 

She pumped him a few times, getting him harder as she went. Archie thrust into his hand, he was so fucking turned on at the sight in front of him. Munroe threw his head back when Veronica took him into her mouth, taking him all the way down until she ran out of breath. 

“Fuck, Veronica.” Munroe groaned, his fingers finding her raven locks. She began to bob her head, pulling curses from Munroe. His cock felt so good in her throat, for both of them. Veronica continued to suck him off, taking him all the way in before coming back for air after a few seconds. 

Archie - who had been forgotten, cried out as he brought himself to his second orgasm of the night. Veronica pulled off Munroe as she looks towards her boyfriend, who was now laid back on the bed, breathing heavily with his eyes closed. 

“Munroe has a lot of catching up to do,” Archie spoke, trying to catch his breath. Veronica smirked, putting her mouth back on Munroe. She took him all the way in before stopping, signaling for him to fuck her mouth. Unlike Archie, Munroe didn’t catch on, so Archie spoke. “Fuck her mouth, man. She wants you to fuck her mouth.”

Munroe paused before he complied. He began to thrust into Veronica’s mouth, grabbing clumps of her hair as he went. Archie felt himself get hard at the sight, though he didn’t know how, after two orgasms, he was still able to get hard. 

It didn’t take long for Munroe to be thrusting erratically into Veronica’s mouth. “I’m gonna come.” I’m three more moves, Munroe was releasing down Veronica’s throat, crying out as he did. 

“Fuck,” Munroe said once he’d caught his breath. Veronica stood up and kissed him on lips, letting him taste himself. 

“Veronica, get over here,” Archie demanded. She knew exactly what he wanted to do to her, she could tell by his voice. 

Archie loved eating her out, and he was so damn good at it. 

She kissed Munroe once more before taking three paces towards her boyfriend. Archie was still sat up, cock hard again. Veronica climbed on the bed, she laid her head against the two flat pillows that were stacked and spread her legs for her boyfriend. 

Archie didn’t waste any time in attaching his mouth to her core. He started softly, nibbling her clit before running his tongue up her slit. Veronica squirmed, still sensitive from her previous orgasms. She knew it wasn’t going to take long for her to get off again. 

Munroe watched them for the second time that night, it felt wrong for him to be there, intruding such an intimate act but the young couple didn’t agree. 

Veronica threaded her fingers through Archie red locks, pressing his face into her wetness. Her eyes rolled back at the feeling, he knew exactly where to suck, lick, touch. Her legs unwillingly wrapped around his torso, squeezing tight around his abs. 

"Oh, how I wish I could watch you fuck Archie." Veronica whimpered, looking towards Munroe. Unfortunately, the lack of lube in the center meant the boys would have to wait to be with each other, but they could still have fun.

Just as she was about to orgasm, Veronica pushed Archie out of the way and instructed him to find a condom. She wanted Munroe inside of her. Archie dug around his bag, searching for his wallet where a lonely condom sat.

"How do we do this?" Archie asked, "We only have one condom."

"Baby, you've fucked me already. Let Munroe have this." Veronica replied. Archie smirked and tossed the condom to Munroe. 

He was already hard again. He didn't know how, but Archie and Veronica did things to him. He quickly tore open the condom and rolled it on, not wanting to wait any longer. Veronica got on her hands and knees, ass high in the air, ready for his cock. Munroe got behind Veronica on the cot, he slid his length against her core before pushing in. The raven-haired girl curled her fingers into the blanket, crying out at the intrusion. 

Munroe began to thrust, pulling out slowly before forcefully pushing back in. It had been a long time since he'd been with anyone and he couldn't promise he wasn't going to blow everything off in seconds. Archie groaned, in awe of the sight of in front of him. His beautiful girlfriend with one of his best friends. Most men would be jealous, but Archie didn't have it in him.

"Suck him off." Veronica moaned, her grip tightening against the cot. "Munroe!"

She screamed as Munroe went deeper, harder, picturing Archie's cock in his mouth. Archie climbed onto the bed, standing over Veronica's stunning body. He turned towards Munroe's eager mouth and kissed him. Hard. 

They made out until Archie found himself rock hard. He tapped Munroe's mouth, asking him to open up. Archie carefully thrust his dick into the other teenager's mouth, sighing as he went. Ronnie was great at giving head but Munroe felt so fucking good. 

After every push of Archie's hips. Munroe thrust forward, all three teenagers groaning at the feelings coursing through their bodies. Soon, all three were hot messes, desperately chasing their orgasms.

Archie came first, spilling into Munroe's mouth with a silent cry. Veronica was next. Archie moved to lay next to her, kissing her tender lips, helping her to get off faster. She came with both her boy's names filling Archie's mouth. Munroe finally gave in five pumps of his hips later. He stilled and whimpered as he released everything he had into the condom.

All three collapsed on top of each other, their breathing erratic. "So who's hungry?"

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr (softvxrchie) if you want.
> 
> Reviews and kudos make my day :)


End file.
